the online chat
by rosieposiebadwolf
Summary: Rose... aka Daisy was kidnapped at the age of three. read to find out what happens. Please... rated just to make sure... please read and review.. sorry for mistakes. they are moving to new york
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! A new story… first chapter is basically an introduction. Sorry for the shortness.

Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who. UVMI is not real… but IMVU is. Also… handbook is not real, I dont think. But its basically their version of facebook.

The online chat

Chapter one

"Hey Daisy. How are you?" Donna asked me as I walk into Crucible high Monday morning. I smile at her, with the smile I've practiced over the years that I wore when I lied, and reply "I'm good Donna. And you?" She looked at me with a disbelieving look. "I'm well Daisy, but don't think for one minute that you could fool me with that fake smile of yours. Especially when I was there when you found out the truth." She told me.

I sigh. I should've known she wouldn't believe me. "Donna, I'm scared." This past weekend, our class was assigned our final project. In the project, we had to research ourselves, as in look at everything about ourselves on the internet, without searching our names. Somehow when I entered my description, a missing ad popped up for a girl from New York. Donna and I did some research on the girl and we think I may be the girl.

So that's just great. More drama. I won't bore you with the details, just know that I just got out of a very bad relationship. I'm glad that my 'parents' aren't my parents. They have never shown a lick of love for me. They treat me like a slave. They don't even feed me.

The two things in my life that keep me fighting are Donna… and a guy I met online named John. We met a couple of years ago. I call him Doctor, because he knows everything about everything. He also babbles a lot.

I met him online about two years ago. I was just playing UVMI, an online universe game. We started out really good friends and then we started dating. There were some drama, but nothing we couldn't handle. The biggest piece of drama was with this 'girl' named 'saragreenbug'. Here's the story with that. He started flirting with her. She told him that she already had a boyfriend. Now remember that. He then started flirting with me. He was so sweet. We started dating and in comes sarayellowbug. She came in saying "I thought you liked me." Yea I know. Sorry I just had to get that out.

So I had to quit UVMI because she was just an annoying little bitch. But he found me on handbook, and friended me and we chat everyday. He's like my safe place.

I'm planning on moving with Donna when she moves to New York. That's where he lives. Margret and Derek can't stop me. I'm a legal adult, I don't need to live with my 'parents'.

Here's another thing. I was lost from wherever she is moving. So when we get there, I'm going to look for my real family.

And do you think I told John? Nope, I'm going to surprise the ass off of him. I can't wait to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

disclaimer : still dont own doctor who… please read and review

When I got home after school that day, aka the last day, I went straight to my room to resume packing. I only had to pack my bathroom necessities, my laptop, and stuff like that. After I pack everything but the laptop, given to me by Donna, I got on handbook. I had a message from John. The only thing I haven't told him was the kidnapping, and the 'Jimmy' incident. The whole of it.

I smile to myself as I do every time I see that I have a message from him. I've grown a crush on him over the two years. He was there when I was having troubles with Jimmy. Which was quite often. He always cheers me up. Oh I just can't wait to meet him.

I open the message and smile as I read it.

"Hey Daisy. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you this past weekend. As you know this past weekend marked the thirteenth year of my best friends disappearance. When you see this message, I hope you will reply and tell me everything about your weekend. I love you moon girl."

We always tell each other at the end of our opening messages that we love each other. I open a new message and start to reply.

"Hello John. Yes I remembered that this weekend was the anniversary of your friend's disappearance. I'm still so sorry to hear about that. But I have got to tell you about what I found out this weekend. Message me when you get this message. Love you to spaceman."

We also have nicknames for each other. I'm moon girl and he's spaceman.

 _Ding!_

I had another message from him.

"Hey girl. What a mysterious message. 'I have got to tell you what I found out this past weekend.' Dish gurl!"

I giggle. He acts like such a girl sometimes. I open a new message and start to 'dish'.

"Me and my friend Donna had a project on finding yourself. And one of the topics was where would you like to live after you graduate and research that place. So I want to live in Florida, so I typed in Florida and found the missing people. And I saw this post for a Rose Tyler. I don't know why, but it just stood out to me, but I clicked on it and I swear it was me. I have pictures from when I was five and, John, I swear it could be my twin. So I looked into it more, and John I am this Rose Tyler person. I was kidnapped."

I sent the message, and the minute I sent it I regretted it. What if this girl was his friend that had gone missing. He's going to hate me.

 _Ding!_

I bit my lip and hesitate to open the message. After a few minutes, I decide to open the message.

"Daisy, knowing you, you think I hate you. I just want to assure you that I don't. Honestly, you remind me a lot of my friend Rose. So tell you what. Why don't you send me a picture when you were five and I'll take a look at it to see if I can confirm if you're her. Ok?"

I smile and look through my files to find the perfect one and picked the one where I was in a field in a white dress.

I sent it before I heard a tap on my window. That was Donna coming to help me sneak out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Guess what?! I own doctor who now…. did i fool you… no… darn it!

Donna and I were on our way to New York. I had to sneak out of the house. Even though I am an adult, I doubt they would just let me walk out the front door. We were currently in Ohio. Did I forget to mention that we used to reside in Chattanooga, Tennessee. So it's only a couple of hours drive to New York.

"So did you tell ol' spaceman that you're coming?" Donna asked me. I smirk. "You know that we love to surprise each other. And I think with this, I'll be the winner of our surprise battles." I explain to her. She laughed. "Did you at least tell him about what you found out this weekend?" She asked me. I look down and smile. "Of course I did Donna. And the reason he didn't talk to me this weekend is because of this friend he had that disappeared. Donna, I think it was me. He's two years older than me, but I think I could be that friend of his that went missing." I told her.

She looked at me sympathetically. "Sweetheart, don't get your hopes up that you're this girl ok? You might meet John and you might live happily ever after and you might not. But don't think up crazy stories please. You know I'm not saying that to be mean." She told me. "I know Donna but I sent him a picture of when I was five and he said he'll look at it. What if I am this Rose person?" I ask.

"Then you're this Rose person. And you saw who her parents are. The owners of Vitex. If you happen to be Rose, promise me that you will let me live with you guys in the huge mansion." She told me. I laughed. "Ok I promise Donna."

With John.

"You cant seriously think that the person you met two years ago online is Rose!" Jack exclaimed. I sigh, running my hands down my face in annoyance. "I'm telling you Jack, I looked at the picture 'Daisy' sent me a thousand times over and then made a side by side image of five year old Rose and the 'Daisy' picture and looked at it for another thousand. I'm telling you it's her." I explain to him.

It was his turn to sigh. "Ok John. Let's say I do believe you, I'm not saying I do, that you have found my little sister. What are we supposed to tell my mother? 'Hey mom. Guess what? You know John? Well he is talking to an eighteen year old girl in Tennessee and he thinks it might be Rose.' We'll both be slapped to our graves." He told John.

"We don't have to tell her right away. Let's research this a little while. And I'll get on handbook and talk to Daisy." John told him.

With 'Daisy' or Rose and Donna

We have been on the road for 2 more hours and we have just arrived in New York. We had put the top down on Donna's light purple convertible volkswagen beetle. We take a big whiff of the new air and sigh at the freshness of the air.

"It feels so good to be free doesn't it Donna?" I ask. She looked at me. "Not as good as it feels for you apparently." She told me. "I was living in that musky basement all those years! Of course I love this air." I told her.

"So what should we do first? Should we look for a house? Go meet John? Or go see if you're this Rose person?" Donna asked me as we head in to a Bojangels to eat lunch. "I think the most important is to go see if I'm Rose. We could ask people where the Tylers live and go from there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Dont own Doctor who! yada yada yada

After getting directions from a sweet old couple, we were on our way to the house that might have all the answers. To say I was getting nervous was a huge understatement. "Donna, what if I'm not Rose and Margaret and Derek are really my parents?" I ask her. "Daisy, Rose, whoever you are, don't do this now. We are almost there. In fact I think we're here. And I really hope you are this Rose person. Look at this place it's huge!"

She was right. The place looked like a castle. I hope that I'm this Rose person as well. But not because I'd be rich, I'd have a family who loves me. Who doesn't treat me like a doormat.

We pull into the driveway and stop the car and just sit there and stare at the front door. I could already picture the man and woman running out the door with their arms outstretched running towards me and hugging me like their lives depended on it.

"Daisy, it's now or never, you wanna do it or not?" Donna asked me. I take in a huge breath and swallow my fear. I nod saying, "I have to do this." We both got out of the car and I help her put the top back on before we go up the stairs to the front door.

With John

John was looking on the internet all about this 'Daisy' girl. Her birthday was the day Rose disappeared. She recently graduated from Crucible High school. She was barely past poor.

Jack was sitting beside him looking over his shoulder, bouncing his leg nervously. It was starting to get on John's nerves. He was about to tell him to quit it when the doorbell rang.

"Hey John, Jake's out sick today, could you get the door while I continue looking about this 'Daisy' girl?" Jack asked him. "Of course Jack. I'll be right back." John said as he got up to walk to the front door. When he opened the door, he didn't believe who he saw. It was Daisy. She was looking down at a picture not noticing the door had opened.

*Daisy's POV*

I can not stop looking at the picture that started this whole thing. If this girl was me, that meant I was loved. I was interrupted when Donna cleared her throat. I look to her. "What Donna?" I ask. She mentioned toward the door where I looked and was shocked to see who opened the door.

"John?" I ask. What was he doing here? Was he telling my parents that he found me? Was he telling them that I was just another girl on the long list of girls that said 'I'm your missing daughter! Make me rich!'? Oh gosh this just got worse.

"Gosh. I don't know what to call you now. Cause seeing you in person confirms to me that you are Rose Tyler." He told me. My world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : If i owned Doctor who, do you think i would be wasting my time here?

The next thing I know I'm waking up on a couch. _Oh please tell me that I did not dream that._ I look around me and I see Donna and John. _Okay, not a dream._ I also see an older guy. Maybe in his early twenties? He looked so familiar to me. The name Jack pops into my head. "Where am I?" I ask, making them jump a little. I giggled.

"Uh, you're in the living room of the Tyler mansion. So you're Daisy?" Jack? replied. "Ok. I'm just going to take a shot."I said. I point to the new comer. "You're Jack, right?" I know now from the look on John's face that I'm this Rose girl because John never told me about Jack. He told me that Rose had an older brother, but never told me the name.

"Rosie? Is that really you?" He asked me tearing up. I got up and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his cheek as I reach him and get a good look at him. I had visions of us playing as little kids, laughing, and watching movies together. I feel the tears run down my face. "Brother? I don't know if I'm really this Rose person but… I might be." At that he wrapped me in a big hug. "That's only something Rose would say. You are my little Rosie! Where have you been? Well, I know where you've been but… gosh. Those two will get the slaps of their lives when mum finds them." He exclaimed.

I looked around. I was Rose.

That's when the door opened and the memories came flooding in. A man and a woman and Jack chasing me around naked, birthday parties, christmases, everything. I fell to the floor in tears. John walked to me and got on the floor with me and tried to comfort me. I looked at him and launched into his open arms, sobbing.

The door of the house opened and a woman called out, "Jack, John, who's parked out in front?" A woman in her forties walked in the living room. "Oh hello, you two must be friends of Jack and John. I'm Jackie Tyler. Who might you two be?" The woman looked like she cries every night. She looked completely exhausted.

I walked up to her slowly with a combined look of sadness, happiness, and confusion on my face. The woman just stared at me confused. "Yes?" She asked me. When I got to her, I looked her over. It was starting to freak Jackie out. "Ok, if you don't tell me who you are I'm calling the coppers!" She exclaimed.

I quickly grabbed the woman in a tight embrace and sobbed loudly. I knew it was childish, and didn't know that I would be affected this much. But finding out that I was kidnapped and was this woman's child, and had people that loved me, I just broke down. Jackie patted my back saying "Um it's ok there there?" She said trying to comfort me.

She looked at her son and mouthed **'Who is this girl?'**

Jack wiped the tears that kept coming and cleared his throat. "Mom. Don't freak out. But it's Rose." Jack told her.

I pulled away to look at my mother, thinking I was going to have a good mother and daughter cry. But in reality I got a huge slap. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle though. I was beaten half to death by my ex-boyfriend.

"Don't you dare try to come here saying. 'I'm you're lost daughter make me rich!' I've had enough of that shit." She yelled, tears spilling down her face.

I got up slowly. "Look mo- Jackie. I didn't come here to upset you. I live with the most horrible people. The only person who are nice to me back in Tennessee was Donna, this girl right here." I point to Donna, "The people I lived with were horrible to me. They said they were my parents and treated me like dirt." I dig in my bigger on the inside purse. "Here are all the pictures before I had an accident and lost the first four years of my life." I tell her handing her a handful of pictures.

Jackie looked through them. When she finished she looked up at me and new tears were spilling down her face. "I knew it was Margret! Rose! It's my little Rose bud!" She exclaimed wrapping me up in a hug.

We cried for a long while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

We cried for what felt like three hours. When in reality it was really just thirty minutes. We pulled apart and we both had mascara running down our faces. We looked at each other for a minute and started to laugh and hug each other again.

"So, where's… where's dad?" I ask. "He's at work darling. He won' t be back until later tonight." Jackie replied. "Oh… um… can I call you mom?" I ask. Jackie looked abashed. "Well, of course you can!" She replied. "Oh ok… Well, mom. I told my friend Donna over there that if I turned out to be Rose, that she could come live with us. Is that ok?" "Rose I was joking! I don't expect her to-" "Well, of course she can!" Jackie replied, going over to give Donna a hug. "Any person willing to bring my baby girl home is welcome to live here!" She explained.

"So… what do we do now?" I ask. "Well, Rose, why don't we get your luggage out of your vehicle and you ladies can pick a room." John suggested. I look at him, completely forgetting he and Jack were still there. "Are you sure? I can help. Don't let my appearance fool you. Oh guess what?!" I tell him. "What?!" He asked in the same tone. "I figured out who 'sarayellowbug' was! You're never going to guess who it is!"

"Was it a guy?" He asked. I giggle. "No it was my 'sister' Reinette. And how I know that is because I am an excellent hacker." I tell him. The look on his face was of pure anger. It was so pure, I could've sworn the color and white of his eyes disappeared. "I should've known! They just tried to make your life a living hell didn't they?" I've been terrified before. But I never knew I could be that terrified in my life. And especially of John.

I whimper and hide behind Jack slightly in fear. John realized that I was afraid and he calmed down. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at that 'sister' of your's. Will you forgive me?" He asked me. He has told me about what happens when he gets extremely pissed. I've come to call it the oncoming storm.

I come out from behind Jack and run up to him to wrap him in a hug. "Of course I forgive you Doctor. With all that's happening I've completely forgot about the oncoming storm." I tell him. I feel his long arms encircle around my bony body. He pulled back and pushed me slightly away from him. "Change of plans. It seems that it's lunch time. Are you hungry?" He asked me. I look at him like he was the stupidest person.

"Yea dumb question. Of course you're hungry. Let me make you your favorite. Or at least it was your favorite. A grilled cheese sandwich." He said putting an arm around my shoulders, leading me to the room I assumed was the kitchen.

With Jackie, Jack, and Donna

Donna's POV

We all sat down on the big white leather couch while John and Rose went to eat. I could feel that Jackie and her son, her incredibly handsome son, had a few questions for me about their lost family member. So I take in a deep breathe and began. "You know you can ask me anything and I'll answer to the best of my abilities." I told them.

They both straighten up and look at each other. It seemed like they were having a mental conversation to see who would go first. After a couple of moments, they nodded and turned back to me. "Donna, right?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Right. Well, how long have you known Rose?" he asked. "Wow, that's a good one. Well, I suppose since the first day of Kindergarten. We've been thick as thieves since." I replied.

Jackie went next. "Thank you so much for sticking with her. Now my first question is this : Why does Rose seem to be so guarded? When I slapped her, and trust me I can slap hard, she didn't even seem phased. Why is that?" She asked.

I sigh. "That is a long story, but here it goes. Now, know that I don't know all the gruesome details, this is all I know." "Wait, gruesome?" Jackie asked. "Yea, here it goes. She used to date this bloke named Jimmy Stone. At first he was the nicest guy you could ever meet. But then she moved in with him. That's when the trouble began. He never let her go out. And when she was allowed to go out it was only with him. One night she sneaked out to come to my house. Well, she looked horrible. She was terrified. She kept looking behind her shoulder as if she was being hunted. The next thing I know I was unconscious. The next thing I knew I was being rushed to the hospital. Apparently Jimmy came after Rose, and started beating me. If it wasn't for your daughter, I would be dead. He was going to beat me to death if Rose hadn't gotten in his way. It's a miracle she's alive." I told them. When I was finished, I was talking through shaking sobs. Jack and his mother looked like they were going to be sick. But Jack was the one to scoot closer to me and put his arm around me.

I felt the tears run down my face. "I know you two have many more questions, but I need some time." I tell them. "Of course sweetheart. Take all the time you need." Jackie told me, coming over and gathered me in a motherly hug.

If anyone wants to adopt this story and make it better/more descriptive... just message me your email and we'll collaborate


End file.
